For the Name of Liberty
by The Prince's Tale
Summary: OS. Hermione à seize ans. Hermione à seize ans et vit dans un monde où le bonheur à fait place à la haine. Un monde en pleine guerre, un monde où après tout ce qu'elle a enduré, elle ne cherche plus qu'une seule chose, la Liberté.


**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**The Prince's Tale est de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, haha) pour un petit OS que j'avais fais pour un concours, et que je me suis permis de vous publiez. Je l'ai étoffé et un peu améliorer. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles! :D**

**Aucune des personnages ne m'appartiens (NAON T.T)!**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

_For the Name of Liberty_

Hermione a seize ans.  
Hermione a seize ans et vit dans un monde où le bonheur à fait place à la haine. Un monde assombris par la crainte et le dégoût, où les erreurs de l'humanité ont amené à la guerre, un monde où elle cherche sa place sans jamais pouvoir la trouver.

Elle vit dans un monde qui se bat. Dans un monde sanglant et sans pitié, qui à travers les âges s'est entre-tué jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un amas de corps inanimés.

Mais ce soir, sous ce ciel encre parsemés de milles espoirs lumineux, tout se mêle et s'écrit. Tout se précise pour ne former qu'un tout : l'humanité.

A travers ces cris de haine, ces hommes sans répit, elle souhaiterait de toute son âme y croire encore un peu, à ce petit bout de bonheur qui ne cesse de s'échapper dans un tourbillon de chaos. Elle aimerait y croire encore un peu, à cette petite étoile qui brille dans le ciel encre de la nuit. Cette étoile presque éteinte qu'on appelait autrefois Liberté.

Alors, au milieu de ces regards haineux, au milieu de cette guerre qui lui paraît sans fin, Hermione se bat. A la poursuite de ce point lumineux dans le ciel, elle court à en perdre haleine, jetant avec hargne toute son animosité. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très belle avec ces entailles dans la peau, et son regard fou de colère, et pourtant il lui en a fallu du courage pour exister dans un monde où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Sous ces yeux, quelques heures auparavant, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si fort s'était fait abattre, et le souvenir de ces yeux éteint lui firent crisper ces doigts plus fort sur sa baguette tandis que d'un cri puissant elle lançait un autre sort.

Les yeux embués de larmes elle se souvient combien ils se sont aimés, de cet amour interdit mais au combien réel. Ils s'étaient trouvés aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient dû être séparés. Mordus par le serpent de Voldemort lui-même, il s'était vidé de son sang sous ses yeux impuissant, et s'était éteint.

Un peu plus loin, ces deux meilleurs amis se battent, eux aussi. Bientôt Harry devra accomplir son destin, et Hermione sait de par son regard farouche qu'il réussira. Il le fallait.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même lueur qu'elle se bat. Parce qu'elle veut accomplir une tâche, elle aussi, parce qu'elle tient à arracher ce petit bout de bonheur à la vie. Cette Liberté qu'il est si dur d'acquérir.  
Elle sait que c'est laid ce qu'elle fait. Elle sait que ce n'est pas très brave, bien qu'elle souhaite s'en convaincre. Parce qu'après tout, c'est laid la guerre, c'est terriblement cruel. Mais pour ce petit bout de bonheur qui l'obsède, cette Liberté ô combien désirée, Hermione se bat.

Évidemment, elle souffre. Ces blessures saignent abondamment et elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Mais pourtant elle ne s'arrête pas, elle tient bon, mue par sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, elle ne se rend même plus compte qu'elle se fait du mal.  
Il parait que c'est pour la bonne cause, mais est-ce vraiment le cas?

Est-il réellement nécessaire de commettre des meurtres, de tuer, d'être un assassin, pour trouver cette Liberté qu'elle cherche tant ? Cette question obsède son esprit tandis qu'un autre homme tombe de sa main.

Mais d'un énième sort, elle l'élude. Severus lui manque, et ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Il lui reste une dernière chose à faire avant d'être heureuse, elle doit se battre pour sa Liberté.

Mais soudain, la Lionne s'arcboute tandis qu'elle sent un sort lui déchirer l'abdomen. Dans son dos, un homme duquel elle n'apercevra jamais le visage vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle pousse un cri strident et porte ces petites mains sur la plaie béante et douloureuse. Tombant à genoux, elle sent le sang couler sur ses doigts poisseux, et de ces yeux embués de larmes, elle contemple les ruines d'un monde auquel, bientôt, elle n'appartiendra plus. Au loin, Harry, le point levé, se bat de toute sa hargne, et dans un dernier murmure d'adieu, son corps s'affaisse dans la boue et le sang. Le contact avec le sol la fait se tordre de douleur, et ces cheveux s'éparpillent autour de son visage. Lâchant finalement prise, elle pose ses mains sur cœur, et, plongeant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, contemple une dernière fois le ciel étoilé. Et enfin, tandis que la douleur s'estompe peu à peu et que les hurlements de la guerre se transforment en murmure, ces yeux se voilent.

Hermione a seize ans et vit dans un monde où le bonheur a fait place à la haine, et tandis que le sang s'écoule sur le sol boueux de son passé, elle ressent le petit bout de bonheur qu'elle a tant cherché, l'englober dans un dernier éclat de lumière...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, parce que ça fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire, j'vous aiiiiiiiiime :D**


End file.
